


Dinner Date

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Lucius isn't used to dating a Muggleborn.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ted Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dinner Date

* * *

Lucius folds his arms as he looks at his date. 

"Are you sure that's what you're wearing?" he asks Ted, frowning slightly. "I thought we were going out to dinner."

Ted nods. "Yup, we are," he comments, glancing down at his jeans and jacket. "You look good."

It's Lucius' turn to nod. He made an effort, though he feels like he's the only one. A smart shirt and trousers for their first date, and he can't understand how Ted is so casual for this. Something in his gaze gives him away, however, because Ted smiles and steps closer.

"I'm not one of your snobby friends," he murmurs. "Where I take us might not be up to your usual standards, but we're together and we're going to have good food and a nice time, if you'll allow us to."

Lucius wants this date to go well, even if it is with a Muggleborn. He likes Ted, he really likes him. So why not go all out and go to a muggle restaurant too? He's really falling down the rabbit hole here. He's wearing clothes that are suitable for the Muggle world, after all. His father would be having a fit if he knew.

"Fine. But only for you," he mutters.

Ted smiles and leans in, placing a soft kiss to Lucius' cheek.

"There's more of that at the end of the date," he promises, and Lucius can't help but smile.


End file.
